


Flesh+Blood+Ladyhawke

by sillyboyblue



Category: Ladyhawke (1985), flesh+blood (1985)
Genre: F/M, curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: Flesh+Blood/Ladyhawke crossoverMartin and Agnès are cursed instead of Navarre and Isabeau





	1. Chapter 1

Agnès was the first to transform. It was a terrifying experience for her and for him. The sun was rising from behind the hills and she turned into a hawk. She flew around the room, screeching and crashing against the walls. Eventually Martin caught her in his hand and held her to his chest. She was the most beautiful hawk he had ever seen -- but it did not comfort him at all. His knees gave way under him as he fondled the bird of prey in his arms, and he cried like a wounded man. He thought that his Agnès would stay like this forever. Once he was done lamenting the loss of his love, he got up to take care of her. He rolled around some fabric to make her a nest, he fed her, and she behaved herself most of the time -- but she did try to pinch him once or twice. But at dusk, his heart was heavy with grief. Agnès was not dead but it was all the same to him. The Agnès that he knew was gone forever.

As the sun disappeared behind the mountains, Agnès turned back into a human. But in the bed next to her was a large, hungry white wolf that was wide awake. She screamed as she tried to hide behind the bath tub, but the wolf jumped over it and pounced on her. She called for Martin but he never came. She braced herself for the pain of the wolf's fangs slitting her throat and said her final prayer, but the wolf got off her and she thanked all the saints. The wolf was more interested in the piece of meat from his last meal as a human. Agnès looked for Martin all around the castle, followed by the white wolf, but he was nowhere to be found. She spent all night wandering outside, calling his name, but there was no answer. She looked at the wolf who had never left her side and wondered if it could be possible that he was more than just a wolf. Could it be true ?

At dawn, there was a split second during which Martin and Agnès were human at the same time. They both cried out :

"You were the wolf !"  
"You were the hawk !" 

And Agnès turned back into the hawk as Martin cried, begged, pleaded the saints to giver her back to him, but the saints seemed to have forgotten him.

Every day he took care of Agnès, and every night she took care of Martin. It became clear to them that each did not remember anything that happened during their transformation. They each tried in their own way to find the origin of the curse. They had no way to communicate, since Martin could neither write nor read. They only had the fleeting instant between each transformation to exchange a few words -- but it was never enough.

One day Agnès received a letter from Steven. It happened that the young man had been so jealous that he seeked help from a wizard who cursed the two lovers. If Agnès wanted to break the curse, she had to leave Martin and marry Steven.

Agnès decided to go on a journey to find the wizard and force him to break the curse. When dusk came, she told Martin :

"We're leaving."


	2. Chapter 2

The journey was a long and tiring one, hopefully Martin was quick on his feet. Agnès knew the name of the city where Steven lived, and hoped that the wizard lived there too. 

She figured out that it would be better to take Steven by surprise at night, so that Martin could give him a fright and she could explain the whole situation to him better. 

No matter how strong he was, eventually the journey exhausted Martin. He never slept -- he had to walk in his human form and hunt in his wolf form. Agnès suggested that he go to sleep earlier. It did not matter if the trip was a little longer, as long as they arrived. Martin agreed and slept three hours everyday. 

Agnès wished that she could share a little of the time that she had to sleep in her human form with Martin. But Martin in his wolf form spent all night hunting and eating.

A tragedy almost happened one night. A man came across the sleeping Agnès and said :

"Better not sleep under the stars, lady. There's a pack of wolves out there, ready to eat you up !"

"Then why are you going that way ?" asked Agnès, in an almost insolent tone as she was upset at the stranger for waking her up.

"Cause I'm a wolf hunter." he replied, and she realized that he was carrying wolf skins on his back.

Agnès decided to follow him. She watched with horror as he set up deadly traps all around the forest ground. She stayed where she was in fear on stepping on one.

She gasped when she saw a flash of white running towards the traps. She did not dare scream as the trap closed itself around the wolf's leg and the poor animal collapsed with a yelp.

She began to weep as the hunter finished the wolf off with his knife and started to skin it. She could not look. She ran away crying and only stopped when her lungs burned and her legs refused to go any further.

Hopefully, something nuzzled her hand and when she looked, there was Martin, alive and well. She hugged him and he let her hold onto his fur.

She refused to let him go back to hunting until they moved someplace else, so he slept by her side the rest of the night.

One day, as Agnès was flying high in the sky to hunt, an arrow scraped her wing. Martin watched with alarm as she descended towards the ground and he caught her just in time. He gathered her in his arms and checked for an injury, but she had most likely fallen out of fear than pain. She found a bandage on her arm the next night, and although she had no idea why she had it, she knew that Martin had applied it to her.

The final accident, which could have been the end of their journey, happened once again at night when Martin was hunting. They had stopped next to a frozen lake, and while Agnès was asleep, he fell through the ice. She woke up to his desperate cries and crawled to him to get him out. She tried to pull him out by the paws but he was too heavy and she nearly fell in the water with him. He used the strength of his front paws to step on her back, scraping it badly, and got out of the water. She crawled back to safety and wrapped him in her blanket to warm him up. The next morning, he wondered where the wounds on his hawk's back came from, and he went to town to get them treated by a specialist.

"What a beautiful hawk you're got !" said the townspeople, and he wished that one day they would say "what a beautiful wife !".

They finally reached the city where Steven lived, and after asking where the son of Arnolfini lived, Martin found his house. They stayed hidden until night fell to break in through the window of Steven's room if needed.

Agnès knocked on the window and Steven opened it immediately and invited her in. 

"I came as soon as I could." she said.

"I'm glad you changed your mind. This pig wasn't the right man for you."

Just as he was about to close the window, Martin jumped into the room with all his fur standing on end. Steven backed up against the wall.

"If you scream," Agnès warned him, "he won't hesitate to shut you up."

Martin growled and paced around the room.

"What do you want ?" whimpered Steven.

"How do you break the curse ?"

"I already told you." He was shaking with fear. "You have to leave him."

"What if I don't want to ? There has to be another way."

"What do I get out of it ?" Steven tried to bargain but Agnès would have none of it.

"Your life."

Steven gasped as Martin came closer to him. The wolf's eyes were almost red with anger.

"You have to appear in front of the wizard, both as humans."

Agnès turned to Martin and called for him to go back to her.

"But that's impossible."

Steven let out a breath of relief once the wolf was away from him.

"The wizard mentioned a day without a night and a night without a day."

Agnès sighed in frustration after they left Steven's house with the address of the wizard. How was she supposed to figure out what it meant ?


	3. Chapter 3

Agnès and Martin moved outside of the city for safety. She could not be seen walking around with a wolf at night. Martin behaved himself and did not eat any sheep -- but one day he ate a shepherd dog. Agnès was the first person to discover the carcass when he brought it back with him. It was a wolfdog -- not really a wolf, not really a dog -- or both. Wolf without a dog, dog without a wolf.

Day without a night, night without a day. Agnès bolted to her feet and let Martin lean against her as she danced with him.

"It's an eclipse, Martin ! The old fool was talking about an eclipse !"

The wolf could not understand but he wagged his tail and bared his fangs in a smile.

"We must find out when's the next one !" 

The next day, Martin and his hawk were back in the city, asking around for someone who had knowledge about the sky.

His search took him to the shack of a man even older than the wizard. He asked him about any upcoming eclipse, and the old man replied :

"Why, my young friend, do you not know ? The next one is tomorrow !"

This night, as Martin turned back into a wolf and Agnès into a human, he cried out :

"Tomorrow !" 

And Agnès danced with joy with him again.

The two lovers waited for the sun to rise to show up in front of the wizard.

They stood outside the door, and as soon as Agnès' transformation began as the sun and the moon met, just like the two lovers, they nearly slammed the door open, and as if he knew, Steven was there as well.

Agnès stood by Martin's side, naked, young, immensely marvelous, like both Steven and Martin loved her. But she only belonged to the man by her side.

Steven fell to his knees and wept, mourning the loss of his love. Agnès advanced towards him, crouched in front of him and took his face in her hands. Martin tensed in jealousy, but Agnès' next words relieved him.

"Steven, you have hurt us too greatly. I can never forgive you."

Steven pushed her away and turned to the wizard.

"There is nothing I can do. The curse is broken."

Rage took over Steven and he ran towards Martin with his dagger in his hand, but Martin was faster and twisted Steven's arm. He stole his dagger and slit his throat. Agnès watched emotionlessly as Steven bled out on the floor, drowning in his own blood.

Martin went back to Agnès and lifted her in his arms so that she could fly one last time.

The End.


End file.
